Sweet Love
by ApocalypticAndrea
Summary: Ino's parents forced her to move from Japan to France! Now she has to live her high school days at Sweet Amoris High, missing her friends and ex lover; but maybe the school wasn't half bad. There's a lot of cute boys there, that's for sure. AU fic


Ino's blue eyes stared blankly at her ceiling, well it wasn't exactly _her's_ since this wasn't her room or her town. She had woken up happily thinking she was still in Konoha but almost cried realizing she had moved to _France_ and was going to start her first day at Sweet Amoris High school. She didn't mind meeting new people, she loved it to be frank but she didn't want to meet new people. She wanted to be back in Japan with her friends that she grew up with, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji and even Naruto. She especially wanted to be back with Itachi, her boyfriend of a year but that romance had died out when she first told him she was planning on moving, he wasn't the kind to do long distant and neither was she; now she was just heartbroken over two things, love and having to move.

She let out a groan when finally making herself get out of bed and start getting ready. The cold floor under her feet sent shivers throughout her body until she stopped in front of her mirror. Her eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep and her hair was messy and tangled from tossing and turning all night.

"My god, if Sakura ever saw me like this I would never hear the end of it." She talked to herself while brushing out the tangles, she debated on if she should put her hair up in her usual ponytail or leave it down. "I think it's too cold to put it up." She sighed letting it fall down her back, she wasn't used to the lightness of her head and the length of her hair now just a few inches from her lower back, but she did have to cut it, it had been to long since she last cut it and it was becoming a hassle to mange.

Ino pushed up her bag on her shoulder as she walked down the streets of the small town. She wasn't used to this either, Konoha was a city not a small town. The cool fall breeze made her shiver realizing she had left her house without her jacket but it was too late to walk back and get it. She noticed the clothing shop, maybe buying a new one would be better. She walked in and looked around and automatic noticing the handsome man behind the check out counter. She bit down on her lip when they made eye contact and he smile softly towards. 'Maybe this town wasn't going to be half bad,' she thought to herself as she found a cute black leather jacket. 'But a guy like him probably has a beautiful girlfriend.' She checked out with the female worker to embarrassed to walk up to him. 'I wonder if he has a brother?' She dropped her bag on the ground and put on her new jacket feeling ten times warmer then before. She tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder and picked up her back, taking in a deep breath she could finally see the high school straight in front of her.

Ino walked into the school and the hallways were so death it crept her out, but she was told to show up 30 minutes before the first bell ran so she could get everything finished.

"Now, where was I suppose to go again?" She asked herself looking around. "Oh, I was suppose to find the student body president!" She looked around again but sighed, there was no way she was going to find them in such an empty school, she doubted they were even here this early.

"Is there something I can help you with?" A male voice spoke up behind her. Ino turned to find a cute blond boy standing behind her with a clip board in his hand.

"Are you the president? I'm Yamanaka Ino." He gave her a weird look and she wanted to slap herself, she wasn't in Japan anymore, she needed to say her first name first.

"Ah, the girl from Japan?" His expression faded into a understanding smile. "I'm Nathaniel, Sweet Amoris' student body president." His hand extended out towards Ino and she shook it with a smile on her face.

"I'm so glad I didn't have to get lost in this school looking for you." She chuckled sweetly. "Well, Nat what paperwork am I suppose to finish?" She asked him, placing body her hands on her hips in a confident way.

"Your student forms," He looked at his clipboard and then a panicky expression arose on his face. "Oh no," Oh no? That was never a good sign.

"Is there something wrong?" Ino asked peeking over his clipboard as he skimmed through the papers clipped on it.

"Ah," His eyes avoided her and a slight blush appeared on his face as she scratched the back of his head. "It seems that I lost your papers, but I could have just left them in the Student council room." Ino nodded her head understanding his situation, he must be hard to be the president of the school. "If you could just follow me," As they walked she noticed the hallways starting to fill up with kids. "Now, where did I put them?" She heard Nathaniel talk to him and choked seeing the pile's of paperwork on his desk. "Actually would you mind coming to see me in a little while or I will find you once I find them?"

"Oh, I don't mind." Ino waved a goodbye and walked out the room, what was she suppose to do now? She walked down the hall and her stomach started to turn, maybe some fresh air would do her better? "Ah, I miss Sakura." She whined to herself as she walked towards the doors. "Shoot I even miss Naruto, at least that dope would have kept me company." She sat down on a bench and watched as the other students just looked at her with wondering eyes, she even heard some whispers towards her. "They make it seem like they never seen a new girl before." She rested her elbow on her knee and her chin on the palm of her hand.

"They're never seen a new girl as hot as you." A smoky voice spoke, a very hot guy stood in front of her, he had one hand on his hip and the other ran through his red collar bone length hair with a sexy smirk on his face that reminded her to much of Sasuke's or Itachi's.

"Are you always this blunt with the new girl?" She returned the smirk with her own.

"No," His tone dropped and Ino's smirk faded away, great she was pretty much dealing with _another _Sasuke. "Just with the hot ones." She stood up and moved her blonde hair to one side of her shoulder and placed a hand on her hip, mimicking the guy in front of her.

"I'm sorry but I might be just a little to much out of your league." She told him sarcastically with a wink and a chuckle.

"Pff, that's what you think." He laughed at her, yep another Sasuke. "I'm Castiel by the way."

"Hm," Ino gave him devilish smile and took a step closer to him. "Ino, nice to meet you Castiel." She saw his satisfied expression with the way she said his name and her devilish smile turned into a grin.

"Ino? What kind of name is that?" He asked, seeming like he didn't want their conversation to end just yet. "Does it have some kind of 'deep' meaning to it?"

"The meaning I complete bullshit if you ask me, and with my last name I was practically asking to get made fun of in Japan." Castiel's eyebrow rose when she mention Japan. "I'm move here from Japan," She informed him. "Yamanaka Ino." She looked down at her phone and remembered about the papers she needed to finish. "Well, I'll save the meaning to my name for another time, I got some papers to finish."

"Shouldn't you have finished those before coming to school?" Her shoulders went up in a shrug and sh explained to him how Nathaniel had last her paperwork and his expression changed from teasing to irritated scowl. "That guy is always losing things."

"Don't like him?" Ino asked, now that she thought about Castiel was like Sasuke in many ways and maybe Nathaniel was like Naruto to Sasuke and Castiel was Sasuke to Naruto?

"He just gets on my nerves, anyways you should get that paperwork out of the way or you'll never hear the end of it from him and that crazy principal." Ino nodded her head and walked away from Castiel without saying any other word.

"Now, where was the room again?" Ino looked around but none of this looked familiar to her. "Ah, where is it?" She continued walked until someone bumped into her.

"Opps," The blonde girl in front of her was giggling away with her friends.

"Hey, maybe you should watch where you're going," She hiss irritated with the fact that the girl was still not paying attention to her.

"Oh," The girl finally looked her away and her expression changed to shock and confusion. "I'm sorry." She said with a fake smile. "I'm Amber by the way." Wait was she trying to be nice to her now?

"Huh, Ino."

"Nice meeting you Ino," Amber walked away with no other word leaving a confused Ino.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen Amber that nice to someone." Another female voice spoke, Ino turned around and saw two girls standing behind her. "What did you do to get her to be so nice?" The orange haired girl spoke again.

"What do you mean? She seemed like a real bitch?" Ino turned to the two girls and looked back at the other blonde girl walking away.

"She's kind of is, but she's not really nice to new girls. That's probably the nicest I've ever seen her." The purple hair girl next to her spoke in a shy gentle voice and Ino couldn't help but smile and think o Hinata, she turned to the other girl, she couldn't really compare her to Sakura because Sakura was the only person that could be her.

"I'm Iris," The girl smiled and waved at her and Ino returned the smile. "This is Violette,"

"I'm Ino,"

"Oh, so are you the girl from Japan everyone is talking about?" People were already talking about her? She shrugged. "Well if you are then you really are as pretty as they say!" She blushed at Iris' words, maybe this school wasn't going to be so bad?

"Hey Iris, who's your new friend?" Ino's mouth fell open at the girl now walking towards them. She didn't understand how people were calling her pretty if _this_ girl goes to school here?

"I'm Ino," She said friendly. "I really like your dress!" The girl's yellow eyes brighten and she tossed her long sliver hair to her side.

"Your hair looks so amazing!" Ino tensed at the girl suddenly touching her hair. "And it's as soft as it looks!" She gasped with a wide smile on her face. "I'm Rosalya, it's nice to meet you Ino." The two girls next to them giggled.

"It's funny because you two act alike." Ino blinked and looked back to Rosalya.

"Oh well, maybe we'll become best friends?" Rosalya asked and Ino nodded her head happily.

Ino watched as Nathaniel looked over her paperwork, he reminded her of an uptight Naruto, he was so easy to get along with and easy to talk to, so she couldn't help be smile at his serious face.

"Everything looks food Ino." He handed her a paper with her classes on it. "You miss your first two but you can make them up tomorrow."

"Thanks Nat, I guess I'll get going now, see ya." She walked towards the door lost in her train of thought, 'It's so weird how they both remind me of them, all that's missing is-' she hit something hard and was knocked to the ground. She cried out in pain when her butt hit the floor hard.

"I'm terribly sorry," A gentle but monotone voice spoke, Ino blinked when she saw a hand extend out to her. "I need to pay more attention when I walk in crowded halls." She spoke again and Ino let out a small giggle.

"Oh no, it was my fault. I was lost in a daze," Her words lingered in the air when she got sight of his face and Victorian styled clothing. She was stumbling over her words but when he gave her a confused look, she laughed. "Pff," Nervous and in shock, this was like meeting Itachi for the first all over again! "I'm Ino." She finally manged to calm down.

"Ah, and I am Lysander, it's a pleasure to meet you ms. Ino." She blushed with how much of a gentleman he was.

"_Itachi_-" His name whispered out of her mouth and received another puzzled expression from Lysander. "Ahh, I-I mean, you just remind me so much of someone I used to know." She nervously laughed again. "Anyways, I gotta go." She pointed towards the door and started walking. "Bye." She waved with a nervous smile. "Why, why did that guy have to remind me so much of him?" Ino let out a sigh.


End file.
